


A Feeling in My Soul

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: The race against Katja was supposed to bring them closer to answers. Instead? Izzy is left with a mind spinning from the nightmarish race and at odds with her fellow Soul Riders. She is certain the Dark Rider's answer is only a half-truth; Concorde is still out there, somewhere, no matter what they say.





	A Feeling in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally can post this on AO3! This isn't exactly how it originally appears on my Tumblr since I've had some time away from it and felt that it needed some more adjustments, but, again, I obviously did this quest what seems like ages ago now, and I've also weaved in a little snippet from later quests (nothing that will spoil anything for those of you that are not entirely caught up), andd... yeah? Be gentle? xD This is the first thing I ever wrote and shared about my SSO character after the peeps in the Discord server started encouraging me to develop and figure her out. <3

"That's  _it?!_ " Copper gave a snort underneath her as she placed him directly in the path of her friends. Her mind was still reeling from the race down Scarecrow Hill and what they'd just been told, but for all the talk of Pandorian Codes and otherworldly battles against evil- "You just... Concorde's  _gone_ , is he? Just  _gone!_ But you didn't even  _ask_ for clarification? To _make sure?"_

 

"You heard her!" Lisa growled, pressing Starshine forward to move around her, only for Izzy to move Copper again into her path. Starshine's ears flicked back in worry and Lisa released an angry hiss,  _"Move_ , Izzy! It's  _over!"_

 

 "That's not good enough!" She was too angry not to yell; she couldn't even muster up an  _attempt_ at an apology as the group stared back at her in stunned silence. Her fingers knotted anxiously into Copper's mane. She didn't want to think about how much they might be shaking if she didn't.

 

 "Izzy," Linda attempted with a soft, defeated sigh, "If they tried to take him to  _Pandoria_ -"

 

 "But we don't know that!" Her eyes stung. "Look, I know I'm the new one here," Elizabeth wouldn't seem to let her forget it, borderline  _harassing_ how much she didn't know about all of this into her head, even though she seemed to explain even _less_ , "but we had a  _Dark Rider_ bound by  _Pandorian Law_ to answer us, and we're just... just letting her  _walk away?_ With a  _half-assed_ answer? She told us where Concorde  _isn't_ , not where he  _is._ That's  _not_ what we asked!"

 

 Lisa's eyes burned into her, so she finally reigned Copper back a few steps to give her more room. "He didn't  _make it_ to  _Pandoria_ , Izzy," Alex attempted once more. "I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of trip you just happen to  _miss_."

 

 A hiss of frustration flew through Izzy's lips as her head shook furiously, fingers digging at Copper's mane even more. Why weren't they  _listening?!_ "You don't  _get it!_ But  _fine_ _!_ If  _you_ want to give up on Concorde and tell the Druids that  _you_ believe a  _half-truth_ of a  _Dark Rider_ , be my guest! I  _know_ he's still alive!"

 

 "Izzy, no one's-"

 

 "How  _dare_ you!?" Lisa's growl broke over Alex's attempt. "You  _are_ the new one here. And you  _don't_ know them.  _Never_ accuse me of giving up on  _my friend_ again."

 

Izzy's mouth dropped open, but Starshine and Lisa were already disappearing with a whinny towards the South Iron Gate. Her wide, horrified eyes turned back to Linda and Alex. "I... I didn't mean..."

 

Alex only released a defeated sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head before she pressed Tin-Can after her. Linda was the last to leave, stopping beside Izzy to rest a hand gently on her arm. "Lisa will come around, I promise. This is just... hard on everyone, Iz. Anne was..." Her eyes dropped and Meteor peered over his shoulder at her. The smile that briefly touched her lips was weak and sad. She took in a deep breath as if to recover from the momentary slip and forced it a little wider as she looked back to Izzy, "I appreciate you being so candid. I really do... I just... Everyone needs a little time... See you back at the Circle, okay?"

 

Reluctantly, Izzy nodded. Linda and Meteor moved out, leaving her alone with Copper along the trail. Her shoulders fell with a long exhale of defeat. "I  _know_ he's still alive, boy..." He  _had_ to be...

 

Copper blinked at her over his shoulder, releasing a low nicker before he twisted further to gently nose her leg. She smiled faintly and rubbed his neck. "You believe me, don't ya, boy?" The gelding blinked slowly, twitching an ear to her voice. Silence may have met her words, but she had a strong feeling that it was his way of telling her he agreed - something she couldn't shake...

 

Just like she couldn't shake Concorde. It was like she could  _feel_ him out there, somewhere... Like she could Copper. Between that and Katja's bending of the rules... And Anne, poor Anne...

 

The memory of her trapped in that crystal, her voice echoing, sad, and haunting, sent a chill down Isabella's spine that clawed slowly through her bones. Her fingers balled against the warmth of Copper's neck.

 

He  _had_ to be out there,  _had_ to be alive, if only for Anne's sake... She closed her eyes tightly.  _I'm not giving up on you, boy. I promise. Even if everyone else is..._


End file.
